


Genuine Fanfiction Written by Katsuki Yuuri

by livixbobbiex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, I am so sorry, M/M, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: What the title says





	Genuine Fanfiction Written by Katsuki Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> crack fic I found on my laptop im so sorry

 

New Work posted by k_Yuuri 6/08/2005

 

>I was only 12 years old  
>I loved Viktor so much, I had all the merchandise and movies  
>I pray to Viktor every night before bed, thanking him for the life I’ve been given  
>"Viktor is love" I say; “Viktor is life”  
>My dad hears me and calls me an otaku   
>I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Viktor  
>I called him a kusottare  
>He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep  
>I’m crying now, and my face hurts  
>I lay in bed and it’s really cold  
>Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me  
>It’s Viktor  
>I am so happy  
>He whispers into my ear “This is my ice rink.”  
>He grabs me with his powerful skater hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees  
>I’m ready  
>I spread my ass-cheeks for Viktor  
>He penetrates my butt-hole  
>It hurts so much but I do it for Viktor   
>I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water  
>I push against his force  
>I want to please Viktor  
>He roars in a mighty roar as he fills my butt with his love  
>My dad walks in  
>Viktor looks him straight in the eyes and says “It’s all Russian now.”  
>Viktor leaves through my window  
>Viktor is love. Viktor is life.


End file.
